Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 4
Chapter 4:Clocktown It was big and busy. Workers were walking around with plywood in their arms. “ What is that? Are they building something?” Link asked curiously. “ It looks like tower…ah!” Kayla ducked just in time when a man carrying a long piece of plywood turned and almost hit her. “ Hey! Excuse Me!” she yelled at him. The man turned towards her and she dodged the wood again. “ Oh! I’m so sorry miss! We’re building a tower for the carnival! At the top there’s going to be a bridge that leads across to the upper entrance of the clock tower! We’ve been so busy! There’s only three days left!” he pointed at the sky “ See that? There’s a rumor going around saying that the moon is going to fall on the day of the carnival!” he hurried away and went back to work. “ The moon…?” the three of them looked up at the sky, and opened their eyes wide. “ Oh, no… that’s so unnatural looking… Oh Link…” Kayla gasped. The moon was closer to the earth than it was supposed to be, and had almost a terrifying-looking face, with red eyes glaring down at them and almost gritted teeth. It was like a nightmare. “ Who the heck did this?!” Kayla exclaimed. “… The Skull kid…” Link answered slowly. “ Well what are we waiting for? C’mon! We have to go see the Great fairy!” Tatl persisted. “ Who?” Tatl sighed. “ C’mon just follow me! She’ll help us!” she flew towards the steps. Kayla followed behind Link. “ What’s wrong Link?” Kayla noticed he was looking around with a confused look on his face. “ I don’t know why, but something weird is going on…” Like he was talking to himself. Kayla laughed. “ Really? Maybe it’s because the moon is falling, we’re probably in another world, or you’re a deku scrub or what ever you call it.” she said sarcastically. They reached Northern Clock town, and looked around. Nothing much here except a long slide, a boy with a peashooter targeting a large balloon, and a cave.“ Ok we’re almost to the Great fairy! She’s in that cave, let’s go!” Tatl directed. When they got inside, Tatl gasped. “ Oh no! The Great fairy!”A bunch of little orange fairies were swarming around the fountain in a scattered group. Link stepped forward. “ Are you the Great fairy? What happened to you?” “ A masked child turned my body into shattered pieces. It seems that you too have been disformed, little one.” She answered.“ Is there anything we can do to help you?” Kayla offered.The fairies paused. “ There is a stray fairy somewhere in Clock town. If you can find it and bring it back, I’ll help you in any way I can.” “ We’ll do it!” Kayla blurted out unexpectedly. “ Good luck, and be watchful, children!” the fairies said. “ Where should we start looking?” Tatl asked. “ Let’s go back to South Clock town.” Link suggested. And they headed back to the town central. “ Wait! Who’s that kid over by that mailbox?” Tatl asked. There was a boy wearing a fox-mask standing by a mailbox. Kayla ran up to him. “hey you over there!” The boy turned around in alarm, and ran up the ramp behind him and disappeared into a pathway. “ That was weird… let’s follow him, maybe we’ll find something out.” Tatl flew to where the boy went, with Link and Kayla right behind. It was a large pond with a bridge crossing to the other side right against the wall. On the bridge was a small sign with a bell below it. It read : RING BELL FOR SERVICE -the curiosity shop; “ Wait! Look over in the pond! There’s a fairy that looks just like the shattered Great fairy!” Kayla pointed over to the pond’s surface, where a little orange fairy was fluttering around aimlessly. Link jumped onto the water, but instead of floating, he kept skipping up and down. “ Link! What the hell are you doing?!” Kayla yelled.“ I… don’t…know!” Link called. Suddenly, he sank to the bottom. “ Link!” Kayla jumped in and grabbed his wrist. The water wasn’t very deep, but it was deep enough for a person to drown in. She pulled him out of the water. “ Link? Are you ok? Wake up already!” Kayla shook him. “ Ooh… who knew deku scrubs can’t swim?” He coughed up a mouthful of water. “ What? Even YOU didn’t know?” she shook her head sadly. “ Well, whatever. I saved ya! You owe me one, Link!” Kayla grinned. “ Maybe later, but look! I got the fairy!” he said cheerfully. Kayla didn’t know whether to laugh or not. “ C’mon! Let’s get back to the Great fairy!” “ Great fairy? We brought back your stray!” Kayla informed her. Link let the stray fairy go and it flew over to the others. They swirled together faster and faster, un till they formed one big fairy. She laughed loudly and spun around in the air. She had long, orange hair that was parted into three flowing strands. She had almost no clothes on except for a small skirt, and vines covering everything else. Her eyes sparkled with gratitude. “ Thank you all for restoring my shattered body! I will grant you magic power, and you, a special bag that is limitless. Receive them now!” Light spiraled around Link, and he almost looked like he was sleeping for a moment. Kayla almost felt something different about Link… she looked at her waist. There was a small bag, not any bigger than her foot, tied around her waist. Cool. “ You can now do magic blasts, when needed to Link. And Kayla, that is a magic pouch that never gets full, or too heavy.” the Great fairy explained. “ I do not know where the Skull kid is, but if you go down to the Observatory, there’s a man who will probably know of the Skull kid’s where-abouts. You’ll find the entrance to it in East Clock town.